Übermacht
UMA |type = Automotive/Heavy construction equipment company |games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V |oldlogo1 = Name-IV-Übermacht.png |taglines = "The Design of Driving" }} Übermacht (German for 'Predominance' or 'Overpower') (BAWSAQ: UMA) is a German automotive and heavy construction equipment company featured in the HD Universe of Grand Theft Auto. It is likely a parody of the German automobiles manufacturer BMW. The player can buy stocks from them in the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Overview Every Übermacht vehicle is derived from BMW designs, usually with different bumpers and grille, as opposed to BMW's trademark "kidney grille". The term Übermacht is German for "supremacy" or "superior", likely a jab at real-life BMW owners having a feeling of superiority over the other marques when driving. Just like Benefactor, the cars have modified versions, in reference to BMW's in-house tuning division, BMW M GmbH. The tuning division is known as "XS", which sounds like "excess", again a pun on BMW's over engineering . However, like Benefactor, most of the modifications are purely aesthetics. An Oracle ad parodying BMW's ad style is seen on billboards around Liberty City, including one at Star Junction. Vehicles Gallery Oracle-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertisement for the Oracle, commonly seen on billboards in Liberty City. Ubermacht catalog book cropped.png|Ubermacht catalog book. Ubermacht-Billboard-GTAV.png|Ubermacht billboard. Ubermacht-GTAV-Ad.jpg|Variant from the same billboard, with graffiti depicting a Drive-By Shooting. Ubermacht-Construction-Crane-GTAV.png|A crane at the construction site on Calais Ave, Little Seoul which is manufactured by Ubermacht. Trivia *There is an advert for the Zion in Morningwood with the text "DISOBEY", and under it "The Design of Driving" which is a hint of its rivalry with Obey, which may be a parody of a billboard rivalry between BMW and Audi in Los Angeles around 2007.http://wonderfulengineering.com/the-historic-bmw-vs-audi-billboard-ad-war-in-pictures/ Another one is placed on top of a building in Downtown Vinewood, coincidentally placed in front of an Obey billboard. *There is an Übermacht crane generator inside the Mile High Club construction site. *The Oracle, Sentinel and Rebla represent the original BMW model lineups (7-series, 3-series, 5-series, and X-series). However, the 5-series based models are only found in the 3D Universe, namely the GTA VC and GTA SA renditions of the Sentinel. *In GTA IV, the logo is seen as a diamond, but in GTA V the logo is seen as circular on cranes and billboards. *The names of three Übermacht vehicles could be reference to the movie "''The Matrix''". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion is a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *The Zion and the Sentinel appear to be sister vehicles, the Sentinel appears to be a smaller version of the Zion and the vehicles share similar design cues. Similarly to the real life version, the BMW 6 series appears to be a bulkier, more luxurious BMW 3 series convertible. *The Übermacht's slogan "The Design Of Driving" is a pun to the real-life BMW's "Sheer Driving Pleasure". Navigation }} de:Übermacht es:Ubermacht pl:Übermacht hu:Übermacht Category:Vehicle Brands Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:Corporations-->|}